


Repose

by catherineduchessofvineyard



Category: Lukanette - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineduchessofvineyard/pseuds/catherineduchessofvineyard
Summary: If this love only exists in my dreams, don't wake me up.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Repose

**Disclaimer:** I don’t won Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

**Repose**

“Luka…”

“Luka…”

“Luka, wake up!”

“What?” Luka grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow his face currently buried in.

A soft giggling echoed in Luka’s ears. “It’s almost noon, are you planning to spend all day, sleeping?”

He turned his face to the side to look at the petite figure leaning on him; bright blue eyes looking back at him expectantly.

“That’s not a bad thought…or you could join me.” A small smirk played at his lips.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng rolled her eyes and playfully flicked his forehead. “No way, you lazy musician, some of us have work to do.”

“You’re missing out.” Luka chuckled and pulled the sheets up to his chin and closes his eyes once again. It was quiet for a while and Luka wasn’t sure if Marinette really did leave or he was just lying down just waiting to be drench by cold water. When he heard a pair of feet took a running start towards him and he knows he was in for it. Luka flinched, putting his arms up to his face, leaving his stomach exposed.

He felt the bed dipped at little before hell descended upon him.

“Mar—Marinette! Stop it!” Her laughed vibrated around their room as she continued to tickle him awake. “I’m up! I’m up! Stop it!”

Marinette conceded, overcome by her own laughter. Luka scowled a little bit before pushing the girl away from her position on top of him.

“You think you’re so funny, do you?” Marinette eyes widened with terror and excitement as Luka pulled her down with him, wrapping them both with the sheets and embraced her in a tight hug.

“Looks like you’ll be staying with me here, after all.” Luka teased, nuzzling his face on her dark hair.

Marinette squirmed in his grasp, trying to suppress her own giggles which she eventually gave in and settled right in his arms. “Really Luka, is this any way to treat your fiancée?

Luka chuckled and look at her with soft cerulean eyes. “What? You don’t want to marry me anymore?”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Well, there won’t be any marriage or wedding if we don’t get up and get the flowers and menu for the reception today. I told the florist and caterer we’ll be there this afternoon.”

Luka just hummed in reply.

Then, Marinette mischievously replied, “Well, we could stay in bed all day if you don’t mind Juleka, Rose, Alya and Kagami changing the flowers and the menu according to their taste.”

She felt Luka stiffened. “You know how Kagami wants a Japanese food section on the menu, then there’s Alya and Rose arguing over what flowers to use, Rose wants—well, obviously roses and Alya wants tulips, they forget that I don’t like either of the two. Then there’s Juleka who wants to change the theme to black and purple, those colors are wonderful and it fits right for Jules but it’s not what I imagi—”

Luka groaned and cut off her rants, “Fine, c’mon…our friends and my sister would definitely do that if we leave it to them.”

Marinette smiled victoriously as she leapt out of their bed. “As a reward, why don’t we take a shower together?”

Luka just smiled softly at her, letting her drag him to their bathroom.

It didn’t take that long for them to get out of the house; dressed casually arms around each other as they walked down to their car. Luka kissed the top of her head as he stole the keys from out of her hands.

“Hey! You promised that I’ll drive today!”

“I’ve seen you drive, Marinette, and believe it or not I want to reach the florist and the caterer before our wedding day.” Luka teased, but Marinette blocked the door to the driver’s seat.

“I don’t drive that slow!”

“Yes, you do, my love. I think you’re the only person I know who got a ticket for driving too slow.”

“It doesn’t hurt to be careful, you know?” She said, snatching the keys from his hand, entered and locked the door to driver’s seat. Luka shook his head and begrudgingly sat in the passenger’s seat.

Marinette smiled cheekily at him as she drove away from their apartment.

“You know, when we’re married, you have to let me drive too once in a while.”

“You have your own car, drive that.” She stuck her tongue out as she turned to the street near her parent’s house. “Let’s drop by before go home, okay?”

“Of course, it’s been a while since we last saw them…granted that we finished everything on our list before midnight.”

“Ha-Ha, you’re so funny, Couffaine.” Marinette sarcastically replied.

“So, I’ve been told.”

“I swear it’s illegal to tease your soon-to-be-wife endlessly.”

Luka laughed, mirth showing evidently on his face. “And where did you read that? The Marriage Manual?”

Marinette laughed with him too. “Actually, yes, it’s true, if not—I am adding that as another condition to this wife thing.”

“Oh really, I didn’t know such condit—Marinette!”

He watched in horror and fear as a truck slammed right to where Marinette was seated, he tried so hard to reach the unaware woman beside him when everything went black.

* * *

_“Luka…”_

_“Luka…”_

_“Luka, wake up!”_

* * *

“It’s only been a few weeks, Mrs. Couffaine. He could wake up anytime soon.”

Anarka Couffaine steered her visions to the doctor assigned to her son, before returning her gaze back to Luka, lying on the hospital bed, comatose.

“You said he’s completely recovered? That there’s no reason he’s still sleeping?”

The doctor paused, “Why, yes, but he sustained a serious trauma to the head due to that car accident. Head injuries are hard to predict at this stage.”

“I see, well, thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome, Mrs. Couffaine. What’s important is to keep hope, there’s a very good chance that he’ll be up and ready to go home before you even know it.” The doctor reassured, before bidding his goodbye.

“That’s great.” Anarka smiled and waited for the door to close before she dropped her smile. “But there’s no reason for him to wake up anymore.”

Anarka watched her son a little while longer, eyes full of unshed tears. She knew exactly what was preventing her son from waking up.

Her tears freely fell as she exited the room, clutching a bouquet of pink and white dahlias on her hand, with a heavy feeling she left to visit who should have been her daughter-in-law’s grave.

* * *

_A soft giggling echoed in Luka’s ears. “It’s almost noon, are you planning to spend all day, sleeping?”_

* * *

**A/N:** The hell am I doing? Killing off Marinette’s character like that? Please don’t hate me. Rate and Review, please?


End file.
